When it rains
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Johnny has always had a fear for water, even before he became the Human Torch. No one was really sure why, not even his own sister. But when someone from the Storm's past shows up, everything slowly slips.


A/N

First Fantastic 4 story. Wish me luck and here we go!

When it rains

Chapter 1: Someone forgotten

Johnny watched, from a distance he enjoyed, as Reed and Sue discussed things close to the watery shore. Ben was lying under an umbrella nearby on a towel far too small for The Thing. Johnny had disagreed on the idea of a break by the beach side. The reason was very simple. Water. The others disregarded him, ignoring his fear of the liquid. So he decided to hate them from a distance.

"Johnny, come on! You don't have to get wet at all. Just sit on in the sand by Ben," Susan offered, looking back at him.

"No way! One, Ben is a brick head. Two, way too close to the water!" hissed Johnny, taking a cautious step back.

"We're here for a break Johnny, now get over here!" ordered Reed, hoping to get Susan back for himself once more.

"No! Can we go yet!" wined Johnny.

"Not yet, flames for brains," chuckled Ben.

"Fine, I'm waiting in the car," he mumbled, marching toward the Fantastic car.

He sat in his pod, heaving a long and heavy sigh. His arms were crossed tightly, his eyes focused forward. They all were having fun. He didn't need a beach to have fun. He could make fun no matter what. He groaned, closing his eyes. He could faintly hear the laughter of the team.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?"

H.E.R.B.I.E.'s voice was quick, sudden and cheerful just like the rest of his friend. Johnny grumbled. H.E.R.B.I.E.'s quiet laughter only made Johnny grumpier. H.E.R.B.I.E. sounded like he was on the beach with everyone else.

"Go away, Herbie," hissed Johnny.

"What's with you!" H.E.R.B.I.E. countered.

"What's with you, mister talkative…"

H.E.R.B.I.E. was silent a moment. Johnny knew H.E.R.B.I.E. wasn't the type to argue back. Somehow he found it would be more fun to argue with H.E.R.B.I.E. rather than have the computer silent until Reed told him to argue. That was one thing Johnny disliked about the system. H.E.R.B.I.E. had the personality but not the motivation to fight back.

"Can you tell Reed that we should leave? I hate the beach," Johnny yawned.

"Why? I mean the beach not telling Reed," H.E.R.B.I.E. questioned. The personality included curiosity it would seem.

"I hate the water. I thought I made that clear to everyone! The beach is like a pool or a lake or river or something. Water!" cursed Johnny.

"Is it just the fact you're the Human Torch or more than that?" H.E.R.B.I.E. continued.

"Shut up," groaned Johnny.

H.E.R.B.I.E. fell silent once more. Johnny opened his eyes, looking out at the beach. He noticed Reed, Sue, and Ben coming over. The towels were wrapped up, umbrellas taken down. Reed had one of his smirks. He was looking right at Johnny, tapping on his ear. There sat the Communication system. Johnny mumbled to himself, knowing H.E.R.B.I.E. had told Reed, in fact, that he wanted to leave.

"Finally!" cheered Johnny as everyone arrived inside.

"Herbie said you were very uncooperative," Reed replied.

"I didn't want to talk to him. He was as cheerful as you lot. You should give him more than Happy and Worry…seriously…" groaned Johnny.

"He should have those emotions also. I guess he chooses not to use them," smiled Reed.

"Whatever," sighed Johnny, leaning back.

Looking out the window, he watched as the car slowly lifted into the air. He peered out the window, watching the beach disappear. Then he noticed a person, a women, step out from a tree. How long she's been there was clearly unknown. She peered up, looking longingly up at the disappearing ship. Her hair was short, a cropped red. Her eyes shimmered in the light. A scar tore down her left eye. She smiled. It was something familiar.

"Rebecca?" whispered Johnny.

"Who?" Ben questioned over the intercom.

"Nothing," Johnny jumped, looking away from below.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked.

"I'm fine!" Johnny shouted, "leave me be! It's nothing!"

"Alright, then," Reed mumbled.

The ship took off in a quick blast. Johnny dared a quick glance back. She was gone. He let out a heavy sigh, turning away. He closed his eyes, nodding. He pushed the thoughts and memories out of his mind. Clicking a button, Johnny activated a song list. He smiled bright as the loud, pounding music began to play.


End file.
